The Shrinking Realm of empathy
by Dragoldanime
Summary: Set 2 years before the Canon. Follow the life of an overpowering protagonist. How does he view the world and mankind in general? What is his purpose? What will he do? What are his plans for the world? How does he plan on achieving it? And who will join him in this Mission? This is a OC X Weiss story.
1. Introduction of protagonist

Character Bio(advice to read as some details are referred to here)

Name: Dragold

Age : 18( start of the series)

Titles: Atlas prodigy

Height: 175cm/5ft, 8 inches

Weight:60-70kg

Appearance: East Asian( black hair, crimson red eyes)

Race:Human

Weapons: East Asian sword that could easily infuse dust (Think of it as magical rock that can release elements bases on their nature). Followed by a scabbard that doubles as a rifle with two cylinders that one chooses the types of dust before temporarily infusing that crushed dust onto the sword, while the other could choose a similarly or different type of dust and then discharges the dust before sending it straight out from the barrels in the form of raw energy by a push of a trigger.

Semblances: Atom manipulation.(Gives the user the ability to manipulate anything on an atomic level that includes making anything from thin air or disassembling anything including body parts however the user must know the atomic configuration to prevent mishaps during assembly. Dragold has shown to have able to disassemble himself into smaller mass and then assemble back within a few seconds. However it took him years to master.

Note: the larger and unfamiliar the item is to Dragold, the longer it takes to produce. And he could make alteration to his body every time he disassemble his body like physical enhancements. But he can't change his appearance to look like someone else as his face is the only one he remember on an atomic level.)

In a more scientific terms, he has control over the natural forces of strong and weak interactions and electromagnetism.

(Look it up if your have no idea what it is)

Family: Dead, unofficially adopted in by General James Ironwood.

Income: million of lien per project. And much more from sales.

Fun fact: He has a rebellious nature and has an indiscriminate senses of humour.

Additional accessories:Glasses.

Relationship: Childhood friends/ tutor to Weiss Schnee and maybe more.

Occupation: Atlas Scientists/ Engineers

Attire: Dragold usually could be seen wearing a black polo t-shirt with black jeans while wearing his lab coat with his emblem printed on his back.


	2. Chapter one (Dragold X Weiss?)

Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. The only ones I, Dragoldanime22 owns are my original characters like Dragold and these unique story line that are different from the main series.

(3 years before the Canon)

On the north side of the realm of remnant lies the continent of Solitas with Atlas as its capital, Atlas is the only kingdom in the world that's government, military and huntsman academy function as a single entity. And it's also the location of the Schnee Dust Company(SDC), one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust in the world but we are not going there yet.

In one of the building near the Atlas military, dubbed the "Atlas research and technology headquarters". Its designs looked like a huge office building with a holographic emblem of our protagonist on the roof. There's also four street lights flashing towards it from each corner of the building and an aircraft landing pad and hanger on the roof.

Located in the top few floors of the building, lies our protagonist Dragold, also known as the Atlas prodigy due to his achievements.

POV Dragold

(Beep)

The sound from my monitor indicating that I have received a message from the receptionist downstairs, stating "Mr Dragold, Ms Schnee is waiting for you in the lobby for her 2pm lesson."

"Oh she's here"

I push the reply button "Alright, send her up to my living quarters."

I left my laboratory which is connected to my living quarters.

(Ding dong)

The sound of my door bell rang. I went to the door to greet her.

I opened the door to let her in before asking her "So what am I helping you with today?

POV Weiss

"Hrmm? How about we do some theory before the practical?"

"Sure!" Dragold agreed while lightly styling his hair. And I looked away nervously,

"Why do I always find him so attractive." I thought.

POV Dragold

(Time skip 3hr)

After helping her with some of the theory aspects of her studies. We took the stairs down to my personal training room.

My living quarters is divided into three floors, the highest floor being my laboratory and my lowest being my training room. All of which are connected by a single staircase that is builded in circular manner.

There's also a cargo elevator in my laboratory,

Which connects to most of the floors in the building like the parking lot on the ground floor to the rooftop.

"Alright Weiss, lets see if you have improved from the last time." I said while resting my hand on my weapon handle.

"Right!" She replied.

Weiss position herself in her usual rapier stances and launched herself at me. While I unsheathe my sword to block that strikes and pushed her of me. I then took a one handed stances against her.

"Not bad, I can feel some pressure from that. Remember it's important to be precise on your strikes especially with your kind of weapon." I noted. Weiss's nods before switching her rapier to the fire dust chamber for the next Attack.

The session continues with Weiss trying out different fighting form, dust, uses of her semblance and sometimes a combination of all.

(Time skip after the training session)

POV Weiss

"Well, Dragold sure does not disappoint." I groaned exhaustedly.

"He always lives up to expectations and maybe more." The thought came to me while drying myself off with a towel in his living room.

Dragold return in with two bottles of isotonic drinks before handing one to me.

"I see that you have improved in your dust manipulation. You seem to know the right amount of dust, you need to use for a specific attack. And you didn't perform any embarrassing attempts should you used too much or too little."

"Thanks" I responded while having a worried look on my face.

" I heard in 3 years, you plan to attend Beacon Academy in Vale rather than Atlas? Is it about your father again?" Dragold asked after noticing the look of concern on my face.

"Yes. He's rather upset when I told him that I wanted to attend Beacon Academy than Atlas, He's concern about potentially losing another heir especially with what happened to my elder Sister, Winter. So I have to agree to do his test in 2 years time or I will be forced to give out my dream of being a huntress so that he can make me, an instrument of his will." I explained.

"What's wrong with Atlas academy? I graduated there 4 years ago despite the fact that they pressure you to join the military after graduating which I did, only because the pay is good."

"I have no issues working in Atlas, Winter is too working in the Atlas military as a Specialist hence making her out of my father's reach and striped her of her title of the heir to the SDC and was later "earned" by me. The problem is that I want to prove to my Father that I could inherit the Company as a huntress and finally earn more freedom." I paused while taking more of my drink.

"On a lighter note, do you think we could celebrate my birthday here like we used too when we were younger. I highly doubt my parents or younger brother would care enough to celebrate it with me and Winter said she was assigned by general Ironwood to be stationed in Mistral for an important mission during my birthday when HE COULD HAVE SENT SOMEONE ELSE AS HE KNEW IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY!" I complained selfishly.

POV Dragold

I laughed after hearing Weiss's story before continuing with,

"Alright sure, we can celebrate it here next week even through I still have to complete my project. Ironwood didn't tell me who's the client was but I know it's going to costs millions to whoever is going to pay me. Since I find you adorable and known you since I was 10, I will speed things up to you." I reassured her as I winked at her. Weiss started blushing and muttered her thanks while avoiding eye contact with me.

(Time skip when her ride arrived)

POV Weiss

Dragold escorted me to the front entrance and found a white limo with my family's crest painted on it and my favourite butler, Klein Sieben waiting beside the limo looking at his pocket watch. When he noticed the both of us walking towards him, his eyes turned red and tried to get up to Dragold's face and yelled,

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVES KEEPING LADY WEISS LONGER THEN YOU SHOULD! DON'T THINK FOR A SECOND, THAT I DIDN'T KNOW ,THAT YOU SPENT EVERY EXTRA TIME OR MORE HAVING YOUR WAY WITH HER. POOR LADY WEISS IS PROBABLY TRAUMATISED FOR LIFE NOW AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!".

"KLEIN!" I Scream blushingly.

" Yes? My happy little snowflake?"

"Dragold isn't the type that would force his motives on a me unlike my father. The reason to why I stayed a little longer is because Dragold and I have some plans for next week to discuss." I explained to my overprotective parent figure whose eyes just turned pink.

He replied "Aww, my little Weiss is socialising like any ordinary child. You know, no matter what your Sister says. Socialising is just as equally important as studying is."

His eyes turn red again at Dragold "IF I EVER FOUND WEISS CRYING BECAUSE OF YOU. I WILL END YOU EVEN IF YOU ARE ATLAS OR REMNANT MOST PRIZED SCIENTIST, ENGINEER AND HUNTMAN. SHE SUFFERED ENOUGH DEPRESSING STUFF AT HOME!"

As calm and innocent Dragold could be, he said "Oh, you don't have to worry about me making Weiss cry, In fact she spent most of today panting and blushing heavily. It's kind of arousing to watch." Dragold smiles.

Klein eyes turn to a darker shade of red and yelled " WHY YOU PROUD-"

"ENOUGH! Let's go home already!" I interrupted them while glaring at Dragold who remain smiling. I enter into the passenger seats as Klein began driving off with Dragold still waving at us.

POV Dragold

As I waved them off till they left my sight. ( beep-beep, beep-beep) my scroll rang with a caller ID showing it was my ex-professor.

"Ah good evening my prized pupils, how the project coming along? No trouble that may delay it right?"

"Hrmm? It does make me wonder how you got a hold on such information, Doctor?" I asked amusedly.

"As my ex-student, you should know what I'm capable of. And I do hope that you find my reaction to this question, amusing."

"In that case, every Mechanism is working just as expected however I may have to summit it earlier or later then schedule as I got an important private event to host next week." I replied.

"Ohh? Well then as the Atlas prodigy as well as my most prized student, it is in your best interest to complete it earlier. You don't want to ruin your reputation right?"

"I could care less about my reputation. And besides I have my own ridiculously high expectations to lived by."

I spoke to him as I returned to the building.

"And that's why I plan on speeding everything up to a matter of days. I got all the blueprints and parts really for assembly anyway. It will be easy and besides you know that I only took up projects once every 2 years. Hence plenty of time for my own research especially for Her."

"As I expected of you, you never fail to impress others with your talents and skills. Before I leave you to be, the queen has called for a meeting in a few weeks time."

My ex-professor informed me before hanging up.

POV Weiss

The first half of the journey back home was quiet till Klein joyfully asked "So what are you planing to do on your birthday lady Weiss, it's next week."

"That was what the event, I planed with Dragold was about. We'll be celebrating my birthday at his places as I doubt my parents and Brother are happy to celebrate it with me. I would invite you too but I have a feeling that everyone else needs you at home as your skills are match by no other in the mansion."

Klein eyes turn pink before accepting the compliment "Oh jeez, I'm not that good, I just been working for a long time compared to the others. Anyway I hope you have fun with your childhood Friend."

"Thanks Klein." I smiled.

**End of chapter **

**Fun Fact**:

-Klein's shifts in personality seem to also reference the seven dwarves (So far):

Light Brown (Doc)

Red (Grumpy)

Light Blue (Sneezy)

Yellow (Happy)

Pink (Bashful)

Mint Green (Dopey)

Lavender (Sleepy)

Age:

Dragold-17 before birthday

Weiss-14 before birthday

Author's note

Hi guys, this is my first fanfics or any story I'm writing. The only thing I written something this long was an essay for my school.

Ps: I didn't do too well on last my national exam for English, I did pass but not an A.

So pls pardon some grammar mistakes or difficult formatting that you may have spotted while reading it. I'm not here to get a grade but to explore my creativity.

PPS: I am working on this story with Degarslow. He will be also making an OC character like me with his own story line taking place in the same world as this story. In the future both characters will be meeting before officially joining both our story but lets not worry about that for now and stay tune to this story and check up his story for a better understanding of both OC.


	3. Chapter Two(The Begining)

Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. The only ones I, Dragoldanime22 owns are my original characters like Dragold and these unique story line that are different from the main series.

Flashback ( 11 years before chapter one)

Located on the south east side of the continent Solitas, lies the continent of Anima. Anima is the continent on which the Kingdom of Mistral is located. Within Mistral are several settlements including the main city of Mistral, Wind Path, Kuchinashi and Argus. Other small settlements exist, located outside the Kingdom.

The continent is host to a wide range of ecosystems, including swamplands and wind-carved cliffs. Also notable is a large body of water known as Lake Matsu, which is host to numerous floating islands held above the water surface by giant natural deposits of gravity Dust.

In a little town named Jin Long, located on the north side of the continent Anima near the town of Argus. Even through it was a recently founded town that managed to gain a bilateral trade with all the kingdoms and many other towns and villages.

It included gaining protection from Atlas while trading back valuable goods and skilled workers. With all this factors combined like having more beneficial trades and stable income job, it's pretty safe to say that many of its people are rich and complacent.

While having its name means golden dragon in the old Anima language. It's kind of fitting don't you think? A strong protected town even though it share it's military with Atlas but many of the soldiers stationed there are jin Long citizens by birth or immigration. And it's wealths repressive it's golden aspect.

In there you'll find a 7 year old Dragold, grandson of the founders of the town sleeping in.

POV Dragold

... "Dragold! Wake up! Time for breakfast!" Shouted Emma, My Mother.

My eyes open lightly before saying

"Alright mum". I got myself out of bed. I headed towards the showers with my towel. As I headed down to the round kitchen table, both Derek who was my Father and my Mother were both ready to dine.

They both greeted me with a simple"Good morning" when they noticed me. While I returned the greeting as I took my seat.

My Father has the rank of captain in the atlas military stationed here while my Mother was just a simple huntress who retired as soon as she married my Father.

She claimed it's for the best as she could have more time to take care of me and have more time to pursue her hobby which is reading, That I happen to pick up too.

My grandfather who is still living and "kicking" as he says it, Is our town's leader.

It never bothered me that many of my seniors and peers refer to me as "Honourable grandson".

It all started when I awaken my aura on my own, many of my peers and superiors were delighted with the news.

Aura is an ability that all those with a soul can use, at least with enough practice. Because Aura is the manifestation of the soul, it can appear very differently depending on who is using it.

Hence they started to pushed me to hone my skill both physically and mentally, to gain a full scholarship to Atlas academy and be a huge contributor to Atlas and the world.

"So when is the next time you're being deployed to the fields dad?" I asked. He swallowed his food.

"Oh, I don't know. I have not received any word from my superiors about a mission yet and it's been 3 week." Just as he said that, his scroll rang (beep-beep, beep-beep).

"oh it's him. Hello? General Ironwood it's been so long. What do you say? Want to go for a drink sometime,my treat? Hrmm what's this, a S rank Mission you say? Sure! I will suit up and look for my team. Wait what? You're assigning me as Mission leader to lead a group of officers to complete it? Alright sure." He hang out before turning towards us.

"There you have it Son. I just got a Mission to clear out some high level Grimm near this area and just when I thought, I would have to rust due to the lack of Blood raging Mission."

My Mother and I both deadpanned and look at him. " Just be safe honey." My Mother exhaustively reminded herself that that's the man she's married.

Few hours later when I was about to leave for school, the door bell rang. My Mother uses her semblances to teleport behind me. Her semblances gives her the ability to teleport to anywhere that she has marked with her emblem. When she open the door we were greeted by 3 soldier who I Guess

were from the Atlas military main branch by their uniform.

"Good afternoon madam, is this the house that captain Derek resided in and is this young man the "honourable grandson" we've been hearing about?"

I walk past them leaving the house and then hid somewhere within hearing range. My Mother nod and told them to wait while she fetch her husband.

"This Derek person sure have a beautiful Wife, come on boys if we play our cards right, we might have some "fun" with her during our stay in this "Chin Long " town".

I narrow my eye and muttered "typical trash."

My Father came out the door, greeting the soldiers who just "smiled" before heading out.

I climbed up to the roof and began traveling to school, roof by roof unseen. Out of nowhere, I receive a sharp flash in my head revealing, what looks like an atom before my sight return to normal.

"What was that?" I thought as it has happened more and more frequently after the awakening of my aura.

(Time skip 5hours later)

"We're so sorry Ms Emma, your Husband fought bravely and died just so we could get away. The Grimms, No Monsters are too strong. We hope through your loss that we could learn more about these Grimms and to inspire the honourable grandson to fight for us in his father's memory. He will be remembered as a hero."

"BULLSHIT!" I shouted. Whispers began circling the crowd.

"What's wrong honourable grandson? Don't you think your Father died greatly, saving the lives of his comrades?"

"No I don't. He was a native fool who trusted everyone he met, including those he just met that day like these so called soldiers. I heard them talking about how they were going to take advantage of my mum if they "play their cards right". I bet you're the cost of his death in the first place!" I bellowed as I pointed at them.

The whispers of the crowd grew louder.

"My world what has happened to the honourable grandson?"

"Should we even call him the "honourable grandson" especially with how far he's fallen."

"That right! His lack of appreciation to people's lives including his own Father is disgraceful."

"Even going that far to blame it on respectful soldiers who are not only brave to join the S class mission and return with valuable information for future warriors."

"ENOUGH! Young men, we will continue this at home and expect firm punishment later on!" My Mother yelled. And I left the funeral frustrated muttering "stupid, ignorant people."

POV Third person

Meanwhile at the battlefield, lies my Father copses who look like death was cost by a gunshot wound to the head and the chest.

Standing in front of it was a Nuckelavee Grimm followed by a Tentacle Grimm that has fused itself with four king taijitu together.

Simultaneously all of them turn their head in the direction of Jin long town. Due to the huge amount of negativities in there.

The Grimm are described as "creatures of destruction" that lack a soul; hence, they are unable to use Aura. They are also drawn to feelings of negativity- such as envy, sadness, loneliness and hatred- often congregating towards the source of these emotions.

POV Dragold

Back at home, I have started to grown bored waiting for her to come back home when I receive the same vision of an atom again. "Seriously? What was that?" I wondered when I heard the door open.

I rush out to the door only to find the same 3 soldiers carrying my slightly sober Mother into the house. What I presume to be the leader of the 3 ordered while he was eyeing my Mother's body lewdly before putting her against the wall.

"You're are going to pay for that stunt earlier on, you little brat. We waited all day for this and we are not going let you stop us. Restraint him boys."

The two soldiers held me down to the ground before the emergency alarm rang with an announcement.

"All units prepare for combat. This is a level 3 Grimm Attack. This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill."

That alarm woke my Mother up, only to find herself pin to the wall. And then spotting me on ground.

The leader snapped "Screw it! I didn't wait all day to kill your Husband, only to be stop by a Grimm Attack. Let's hope that the Grimm doesn't make it's way here before I'm done with you." Fondling her breast with one of his hand.

"So, what my Son said was truth. You three are really the scum, he described."

Immediately after that, my grandfather whom also the town leader broke through the door, presumably hearing what the soldiers had said.

"You scums, get your hand off my Daughter-in-law and grandson." He yelled before pounding them all in the head, knocking them unconscious.

We tied up the soldiers and Placed them in front of my Grandfather.

My Mother in a state of remorse " Dragold, I'm so sorry for not believing you. You are the most honest and intelligent person I ever met that I could trust. I shouldn't have doubted you, no matter how out of place it sounds."

Before I could say anything back, the roof of my house clashed down with a king taijitu head, killing both my Grandfather and the three soldiers.

Both my Mother and I took off immediately after that. However a Grimm has spotted us and has began chasing us. As we are currently being chased down by what we identified as a Nuckelavee, who has pretty much lived and survivals many battles. Given it's many scars and pieces of weapon struck in it's body.

As I was running, I did not notice the small dent in the pathway due to me looking back at the Nuckelavee. As such, I tripped and fell onto the ground while allowing the Nuckelavee to catch up till it's right above me ready to pieced me with his arm.

As I shut my eye waiting for the impact to happen however instead of experiencing any sorts of pain, all I could hear was the sound of blood dripping.

I opened my eyes and saw my Mother, right in front of me with that thing's hand through her chest.

She looked at me while spilling out blood through her mouth.

"Both of us loved you so much, you have shown us the true value of a home that we had taken for granted before you're born. You're strong, smart and fill with so much potential, just like this village. It is why we decided to name you after it . Jin Long means golden dragon. You are our golden dragon thus your name is Dragold. My only wish now, is that you won't suffer the same fate as this village." Those are her last words before she died.

Shocked as I was, I suddenly received the same vision of the atom. Only this time, all the information I had on science,math and engineering came together to form a weapon in my mind.

Unknowingly, I grab hold on both sides of my Mother shoulders as a bright light emits from her copses. I began to rearrange her, atom by atom. By the time I came back to reality, what I saw in place of my Mother copses, is now a weapon that I have just saw in my head. (The weapon, written in the introduction)

"Did I just discovered my semblances!" I thought out loud before the cry of the Nuckelavee alerted me.

By instinct, I grab the weapon, pulling up the blade and then slicing the Grimm in half in one Attack.

I continued to follow my instinct cutting down Grimms left and right till nothing was left except the remaining people of jin long town.

Whispers grew in the crowd

"What in the world! Is he"

"He's a monster that's what he is!"

"That right! do you see how he killed the Grimm. He's even scarier than the Grimm itself. I even feel sorry for them."

"I bet since his Mother isn't here, she must have left him, who would love a Son this frightening." I look toward them and thought.

"HOW DARE THEY, UNGRATEFUL TRASH after I save them all. This is the recognition I get? It seems like mankind is doomed to fail from the start. Countless generations has passed yet no change in regard of their behaviour. People used others due to their own Greed and laziness. Sabotaging others work just because they are jealous of them. Foolishly believing lies just because the truths hurt them. And it's funny how the same people who supported you in your victory against other will turn on you, should they realise that you're threat to them. In this case, putting an end to all of mankind would be mercy. Lies and unfaithfulness are truly mankind's greatest downfall that they still hold so dear."

I charged towards them, killing everything that moves. Humans,Faunus and Grimm alike till blood rains from the sky.

The next morning, as I was resting against a wall of a torn down house near to the town plaza. I spotted 5 airships belonging to the Atlas military landing on the centre of the plaza. It's door open and out came was. "General Ironwood" I muttered before passing out.

POV James Ironwood

As I got closer to the young boy in front of me, I recognised him to be Dragold the now formal honourable grandson of Jin Long town and son of my Best Friend who I can only assume to be dead.

A soldier walked towards me "sir, what will we do about the boy?"

"We'll take him back to his new home in Atlas. If he is capable to be the only one to survival in this town, it shows that he is more capable in handling the Grimm than any of our soldiers stationed here could. There is still a lot of things he could learn especially with his impressive skills and the Atlas military will ensure he reaches his full potential or die trying. Then he will be an irreplaceable assets to Atlas, this I swear."

"My dear Friend, you were one of my best and reliable men. It will be a hassle losing you and the whole of Jin Long. I owe you many favours but now I wouldn't be able to repay you back personally so allow me to do it through your Son." I thought as I carried Dragold up to my ship taking off to Atlas. Taking his weapons with him.

**End of chapter**.

**Fun** **fact**:

-The order of whispers in the crowd are exactly the same people.

-this chapter is one of my most revisited post. Whether it be check for formatting or editing the ideology.

Age:

Dragold-7 after birthday

Weiss- 4 after birthday

Author's Note

Hi guys, this is my first fanfics or any story I'm writing. The only thing I written something this Long was an essay for my school.

Ps: I didn't do too well on last my national exam for English, I did pass but not an A.

So pls pardon some grammar mistakes or difficult formatting that you may have spotted while reading it. I'm not here to get a grade but to explore my creativity.

PPS: I am working on this story with Degarslow. He will be also making an OC character like me with his own story line taking place in the same world as this story. In the future both characters will be meeting before officially joining both our story but lets not worry about that for now and stay tune to this story and check up his story for a better understanding of both OC. **Please read the rest of the story on Wattpad. To me this site is troublesome to use. **


	4. Chapter Three (Picking up a stray)

Disclaimer: I own neither the series nor the characters. The only ones I, Dragoldanime22 owns are my original characters like Dragold and these unique story line that are different from the main series.

POV Dragold

"And done!" I yelled out in relived while taking a final gazes at my project for Ironwood. The categories for my project are that it's purposes is to provide strong security defends, small enough to be stored and manoeuvre inside of a cargo train, must be intelligent enough to think for itself and preferably base of a tank. So I build what I called the "Spider Droid".

The Spider Droid is painted dark gray and red. It has four legs on its abdomen, two arms and an upright oriented body. It possesses four cannons, one on the end of each arm, and two larger ones mounted on its shoulders.

Each cannon is able to fire independently, but they can merge to form one large cannon which produce and fire much stronger salvos.

"Whoever asks for this better pay me." I thought irritatingly as Ironwood withhold the information of who ordered them. I took out my scroll and dial his number.

" Good morning Dragold, is this about the project? Is there any complications or items you need?"

"Good morning to you too, and no. I'm just calling you to inform you that the project has been completed and ready to be surveyed. Speaking of which, is there a reason why you're withholding the identity of the client whose going to pay me?"

"You never ceases to amaze me with your performances. Very well I will make arrangements to come down to view it but before that, could you sent me the blueprints for it? I need to inform the client about the completion of the project before I get there. And the reason to why I withhold the identity of your client is because they prefer it that way. If there's nothing else, I'll see you this afternoon at 3pm."

"Alright sure, I will see you then."

"Now what should I do till then?" I thought before looking at the digital clock showing that is currently 11.30am.

"Alright! I better go buy Weiss's birthday cake from that famous bakery before it gets sold out and closes at 2pm." As I left my laboratory to the parking lot in the building before driving off in my car.

(Time skip)

Entering the bakery, I went up to the front desk. "Good afternoon, how may I serve-"

The cashier stop before recognising me "Oh Mr Dragold! How may I serve you today?"

" I'll take the best blueberry birthday cake your bakery could make. And 10 hot dogs since I have not had breakfast yet." I requested.

"Alright sure, the cake costs 1300 lien while the hot dogs costs 23 lien each. So it will be 1530 lien." Said the cashier.

Lien is the currency of this world, It takes the form of a plastic card with a black magnetic reader strip on the back and a small notation on the front. There are several different colors of lien that included turquoise, pink, yellow and blue. The Lien symbol is an L crossed with two horizontal lines (Ⱡ)

After I handed her the lien cards, she disappeared into the kitchen, coming back out minutes later with a blueberry cake worthy of calling their bests.

"This blueberry cake gets its natural violet color from freeze dried blueberries. This cake is sure to wow even your most jaded guest. It's called "the little Epicurean"" she explained as I nodded amazed.

"So how many candles would you like?"

"The person I'm buying it for is currently 15 of age, so one large candles and five smaller ones."

Thanking the cashier, I left the bakery with a bag filled with a cake and 10 hot dogs, heading towards my car.

As I am walking towards the streets I hear some noises coming from the back alley beside me.

Curiosity got the better of me as I walked towards the alley, finding what seems to be a fight between an adult male human and a young female cat Faunus.

The fight carried on for a few more minute before the Faunus girl threw a punch at the side of the guy's face, leaving a bruise. "You're going to pay for that."

I look at them indifference before voicing out,

"Oh? What's going on here?"

The man looked up at me before spitting on the ground next to him.

"Stay out of this, Atlas prodigy. This is non of your business. No need to defend a freak like it unless you want to ruin your reputation?"

Raising one of my eyebrow, I replied

"Oh you don't have to worry about my reputation being ruin, if you don't mind others knowing that you got that bruise from a mere little Faunus girl with the fact that you're arm with a knife."

And that cause the man to narrowed his eyes, put on a frown and clenched his fist nervously.

I smirked,

"Oh it seem that hit a nerve, care to challenge me on that."

The man eyes went wide before running away. "Coward" I muttered with my eye narrowed.

The Faunus girl looked at me with uncertainty,

"You don't have to help me, you know. I can take care of myself or are you here to bully this so-called "Inferior creature" when it's you humans that are the inferior one as we Faunus are like you and many more."

I pinched my nose,

"you talk big for someone who looks like a homeless person and probably smell like one too."

"Well? It's because I haven't shower in weeks." She replied nervously.

"And why have you not shower in weeks?" I asked even though I could probably assume the situation correctly but it would go against my values if i act according to assumption.

"well's because I don't have parents"

"And why don't you have parents?" I asked knowing full well that I making her uncomfortable. But I will take whatever it takes to gain information before setting things in motion.

She continued to look at me with fear, distrust and hate.

"It's because, they're dead. Killed and used by humans."

"You right. By nature, Faunus are supposed to be superior to human. But lost due to the uneven number of the human population." I replied.

she looked at me shocked, not expecting someone who might be the embodiment of a human superiority; admit that his own kind are the lesser beings.

"Besides it never matter to me which race is inferior to the other as I know I'm superior." I causally continued.

"That's rather arrogant of you even if you're the Atlas prodigy" muttered the girl.

"I came down here because curiosity got the better of me when I heard sounds and by the way, well done awakening your aura, with the way you're using it, you probably had it for a few years and are you sure you don't need help?"

"No I don't." A growl interrupted her before she could reject. she looked down embarrassed.

I laughed lightly before handing her one of my hot dogs. "Here, eat this. What's your name by the way?"

"Neon, Neon Katt, I usually hate hot dogs but beggars can't be choosers". Taking a bite of her hot dog.

"Why because of the dog aspect of it?" I guessed in a joking manner. While she nodded.

"Anyway follow me, you need a bath and I'm meeting someone today that may offer you a place in Society that is not slavery."

"who are you to decide, what I do. I wanted to be a huntress."she replied firmly.

"Exactly, follow me."

she nodded suspiciously and followed me back to my car.

She stared at it wide eye, mouth wide open.

" what are you staring at and close your mouth before you drool on it and get in." I ordered. She nodded before saying "That's a cool car."

( Time skip, back to the building)

After parking the car, I went over to Neon's seat and sterilise it with my semblances which glows.

She looked confused as to why the seat just glowed. lucky I don't have to explain it to her as I spotted General Ironwood who happened to just parked his car right opposite of mine.

"Oh? You're here early. I was not expecting you for another hour."

General Ironwood straighten himself up before looking at Neon curiously.

"Well, most of my task got finished early. so I decided to clear the last thing of the day with you. And who's she?"

"This is Neon Katt and I like to recommend her into the Atlas academy under your early admission program."

Ironwood narrowed his eyes slightly to inspect her

"Sure, we'll discuss the details upstairs. Follow us." He ordered.

As we entered the building, " welcome to the Atlas research and technology headquarters, General Ironwood and welcome come back Mr Dragold." The receptionist cheerfully greeted before narrowing her eye when she spotted Neon.

"Miss, do you have an appointment with any of the workers here?" She asked in a passive-aggregative manner.

" It's alright Ms receptionist, she's with us. Come on Neon." Explained Ironwood.

As we entered into the elevator, I pushed the button to the top floor which is labeled as "Dragold personal living quarters". As the doors closes.

"Erm, Headmaster Ironwood what do you think of Faunus oppression?" Neon asks.

"what I think? Personally I find the oppression of Faunus a waste of talents and skills, like the ability to breathe underwater or better senses of hearing and night vision. These traits could be valuable in the workforce like the military." He answered while holding a straight face.

(Ding) From the elevator, indicating that it has reached its floor.

Exiting first from the elevator, I walked towards my doorstep before inserting in my keycard and pushed the pin. The door made a (beep) sound before unlocking.

Neon grasp in amazement.

"WOW, your place is so huge and fancy!"

While Ironwood walked in unimpressed,

" Hrmm, not much has changed since the last time, I been here."

I rolled my eyes before turning my attention to Neon.

"Neon, what are your measurements. I need to make some new clothes for you."

She looked at me in confusion,

"What? You know how to sew or something?"

"No, I will make it with my semblances." I explained.

"What's a semblances?" She asked.

"Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents or other family members." General Ironwood explained.

"What?" Neon asked confused.

"It's basically a unique ability, everyone unlocks after training in their aura." I simplified for her.

"Then why, haven't I unlocked mine yet?" She asked.

"It's rather complicated. Unlocking a semblances, requires a trigger. I unlocked mine when I experienced an intense amount of emotions which I usually just suppress." I continued.

"Then what is your semblances?" She asked.

"I won't explain in details to you as you won't understand it till you study science. It basically allows me to create or destroy anything I want." I explained.

"That is so hacks and I don't know my measurements." She complain.

"Guess I'll have to measure you by Bust,waist and hip with your foot sizes.

And of courses, you don't gain the title of Atlas Prodigy with normal abilities." I told her while I generate a pink towel before passing it to her.

"Go take a shower till you smell nice and throw away your dirty clothes. After you're done, come out in that pink towel and I will take your measurements." while pointing her in the direction of the bathroom. She nodded and left.

"So in the meantime while she's gone, let me show you to the droid, assuming that you have seen the blueprints." As both of us started walking towards the laboratory.

"Of course, I read it up during my lunch break and I must say, I'm impressed with it's design and features that I won't mind buying your design for my own purposes."

"Well that, You have to pay a lot more than what the client is paying for this project. By the way, how much was I promised for this."

"you were promised 5 million lien for this project by the client and it was confirmed after I send him the blueprints for it. I think it's safe to say, even he's impressed by this and is looking forward to carry out the deal with you in person in a few day after the "spider droid" is transported to the Atlas Academy showroom where I will oversee the deal. Don't worry it's still the student break period so no one will be there except the staffs. And it seems the moment of truth has come."

Just as he said it, we're now standing in front of a double metallic door that slide open with a 4 digit pin on the panel attached to the wall beside it.

Opening the door, Ironwood step in, admiring the droid live.

Ironwood placed his hand on its legs, feeling it around and knocking it a few times.

"This is even more spectacular than the blueprints and the colour scheme. The client will sure be pleased."

As He continued to examine the machine,

"Even the part are really well made and by feeling it. you can tell, it's made with great quality. We must talk about buying ownership of this technology from you after the deal."

I put on smut face before teasing him,

"Are you saying all these compliments about these legs because they remind you of professor Glynda Goodwitch from Beacon academy?"

"WHAT NO!! And wipe that look off your face!" He shouted flustered as I started laughing.

"I will sent an airship to your roof to collect in two days time."

"DRAGOLD, where are you!" Could be heard from my living quarters.

"Well it's time to head back." As We both exited the laboratory and headed back to my living quarters.

And we are met with a pissed off, naked Neon in a towel.

"you know, gentlemen's aren't suppose to keep a lady waiting especially if she's naked." She complained.

"you do realise that I had a meeting with General Ironwood before recommending you to him." I explain while grabbing hold of my measuring tape. As I was measuring her through her towel.

"would you hurry up and make the clothes already, it's getting boring just standing here."

"if you don't stop complaining now. I will strip you off that towel. You know I never been with a Faunus before. Care to be the first one and don't worry, I soundproof this whole floor, no one will hear you scream." I joked only to receive a slap to the back of my head by Ironwood after seeing the uncomfortable/frightened expression on her face.

After that I made her a simple black shirt with a white skirt including panties and a bra with a pair of sports shoes.

"You know, you really have no sense of colour. All I can see is black and white in this room." She complained.

"Remember what I said about complaining." I replied with an "evil" grin. Only to receive a frighten look from Neon and a disappointing one from Ironwood.

"well it's getting late, I need to return back to finalise some paperwork for her admission and show her to her living quarters. So we'll take our leave. And give Ms Schnee my regrets and apologies for sending her sister out, it was an important Mission and we're low on staffs." Ironwood gave his regards as they both exited out the building in his car.

"Well it's 6.30pm and I have not eaten anything yet and I still need to prepare this room as Weiss is coming over to celebrate her birthday, Tomorrow at 8am and I have not gotten her a present yet."

I went online and ordered my food to be delivered to my door. I went to check on the cake one last time before decorating my living room. And of course brewing some coffee for both of us tomorrow.

**End of chapter.**

**Fun** **fact**:

-I don't know how the currency lien is handled so I uses it like the dollar $ system.

-I did not own the cake.

Age:

Dragold-17 before birthday

Weiss-15 after birthday

Neon-15

Author's Note

Hi guys, this is my first fanfics or any story I'm writing. The only thing I written something this Long was an essay for my school.

Ps: I didn't do too well on last my national exam for English, I did pass but not an A.

So pls pardon some grammar mistakes or difficult formatting that you may have spotted while reading it. I'm not here to get a grade but to explore my creativity.

PPS: I am working on this story with Degarslow. He will be also making an OC character like me with his own story line taking place in the same world as this story. In the future both characters will be meeting before officially joining both our story but lets not worry about that for now and stay tune to this story and check up his story for a better understanding of both OC. **Please read the full version of this story on Wattpad as I may not publish all the chapters here. **


End file.
